Fuel pump units are typically installed within fuel tanks of automobiles to pump fuel from the fuel tank to an engine, while fuel sender units are typically installed within fuel tanks to gauge the level of fuel within the fuel tank. Generally, fuel pump units may be attached directly to an interior wall of a fuel tank. Such a fuel pump unit is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,243, wherein a fuel pump is positioned at the periphery of a depression in a bottom interior wall of a fuel tank. An intake inlet of the fuel pump extends into the depression. A fuel sender unit is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,991. The fuel sender unit of that patent is suspended from the top of a fuel tank.
Agitation of the fuel tank may result in sloshing of fuel away from a fuel pump intake inlet thereby interrupting supply of fuel to the engine. This is most likely to occur when the level of fuel within the fuel tank is low. Furthermore, maintenance of the fuel pump unit and the fuel sender unit may be required should either unit fail to perform adequately. It would therefore be desirable to improve the ability of the fuel pump unit to supply fuel to the engine without interruption. It would further be desirable to easily remove the fuel pump unit and the fuel sender unit from the fuel tank so that they may be serviced.